Love Triangle
|writer = Dave Thomas Kevin Sullivan Will Schifrin Butch Hartman Ray DeLaurentis |storyboard = Dave Thomas Fred Gonzales |director = Ken Bruce Gary Conrad |art direction = George Goodchild |music direction = Guy Moon |full credits= Love Triangle - Credits |episode = 1 |prodcode= 118 |season = 8 |airdate = (Latin America) August 26, 2010 (US) February 12, 2011 |previous = Operation: Dinkleberg |next = Timmy's Secret Wish! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-9/id543587291 }} Love Triangle is a half-hour episode of The Fairly OddParents. It's the first episode of Season 8. Plot Poof is upset that his dad wants him to take the lead role in the school play called "Mr. Cookie", but he quickly changes his mind after his new crush, Goldie Goldenglow, gets the female lead role, but to get the role, he has to beat his nemesis Foop, who also fell for Goldie.San Diego Comic Con 2010 - Fairly OddParents Panel - July 24, 2010 Synopsis At Timmy's place, Cosmo is helping Poof with his acting, as he is very fond of acting since he played "Table #3" in his school, but Poof doesn't care about the play. Dad tells Timmy he got the role of Pencil #2 in the Pencil Nexus Play. At Spellementary School, Foop is mad at Mrs. Powers for making everyone rehearse, and Poof agrees. Due to this, they begin a sort of friendship, which ends shortly after Mrs. Powers introduces a new student: Goldie Goldenglow, which both Foop and Poof fall for. They both try to impress her, but end up frustrating each other's attempts. So they find an opportunity to get a kiss from Goldie on the school play after they learn she is the lead female role. and Foop vying for Goldie's attention.]] At the audition, Foop ad-libs his lines (CRASH! DOOM! DEATH! ETC!) and Poof simply says his name twice, winning the Mr. Cookie role. Foop gets to be Poof's understudy and therefore tries to make Poof injure himself, throwing some cobras (which end up biting him) and a giant doughnut (which bounces and falls on him), but ends up getting injured himself. He then orders an ill gnome online and tries to make Poof fall ill too, but falls ill himself. In the end, Foop sends Mrs. Powers into a volcano and makes his own personal changes to the script, changing it to: "Mr. Cookie CRUMBLES". Poof (and Dad, mistaking the magic bus for the Pencil Nexus bus) go to the school for the big night. Poof reads the script on the premier night and fakes gnome-monia, and Goldie suggests him to rest while Foop plays Mr. Cookie. He is very happy at first, but then realizes he will have to face all the traps he planned for Poof. Poof is gleefully enjoying Foop getting injured backstage, so Foop sends him all the way to Jupiter, where an alien eats his magic rattle. Wanda is worried, as Poof was supposed to be the lead role. Foop is trying to remember all his booby traps, but forgets most of them, and most importantly, he forgets the giant monster he planed for Poof, when suddenly Dad pops in and says his Pencil Nexus Play line and then goes away, confusing Timmy. At Jupiter, Poof tackles the alien and gets his rattle and Poof's back to the play to play Table #3, Foop's part. He defeats the monster by just showing his "handsomeness" and frees Goldie from the tower, and she kisses his cheek, making him very happy, and the crowd cheers. Mrs. Powers comes back from the volcano and carries Foop away from the play. Dad goes backstage to congratulate the crew and mistakes Timmy for a workmate. Then Poof invites Goldie out for ice cream, and at the parlour Foop tries to blow up a bomb, but the cobras he freed before come and get him and the bomb blows up in his face. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy / Baby Poof / Goldie *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Man / Troll Girl *Daran Norris as Dad / Cosmo / Delivery Guy *Eric Bauza as Foop / Audience Member / Cyclops *Grey DeLisle as Ms. Powers / Sammy Sweetsparkle / Kid *Kevin Michael Richardson as Evil Narrator Songs *Mr. Cookie's Song References Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 8 Category:Spellementary School